


First Kiss

by butterbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, fluffy piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/butterbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: Firsts. Kagami and Aomine share their first kiss, which was a lot more loving than tension-filled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

_"Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see-_

_-is the skyline through the window, the moon above you and the streets below._

 

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin,_

_When the time comes, baby don't run-_

_**Just kiss me slowly**."_

 

([Kiss Me Slowly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km75Pc0YzdQ) by Parachute)

* * *

 

Kagami fidgeted against the couch. His fingers locked and unlocked, his toes wiggled constantly, and he rolled his shoulders in a way that made him seem sore. The sound of the shower running made him restless, especially when he wasn’t the one in it.

 

Kagami glanced at his living room. It looked more “lived in” than it ever had before. The Xbox controllers were on the floor, magazines were strewn against the carpet, and sweaters hung over the couch. The TV screen was playing some soap opera Kagami watched when he was bored at this time of day.

 

His mind wandered and he thought about the guy who was currently in his shower. Dark blue hair and even darker blue eyes, Aomine Daiki stood,  _naked_ , in the redhead’s shower. He was a rival of sorts and his boyfriend of three months.

 

Kagami sat in awe. ‘ _Three months’_ , he repeated to himself.

 

Kagami had, at first, only seen Aomine as an arrogant piece of shit who could not keep his dick in his pants (especially when it came to boobs). But the boy grew on him. His sneer started to turn into something lighter when they continued to play one-on-ones. His eyes brightened and his mouth formed a grin more often than his smirk. He started tagging along with Kagami, turning them something akin to friends. They ate Maji, they played Call of Duty, and they bantered and wrestled.

 

And something bloomed inside the both of them. Aomine was the first to point it out – the feeling that they were more than friends. Kagami had stayed silent, face burning, but there was no denial in either of their eyes. They agreed to try it out and if it didn’t work out, then whatever.

 

“’M done,” came a call from behind Kagami. Kagami straightened and he was afraid to look up for fear of Aomine being in nothing but a towel.

 

As embarrassing as it was, they had not done anything: kiss, sex, grope, and not even  _hug_. They sometimes made sexual innuendos that were never followed through, but that was the extent of it. Kagami had never even seen the guy _naked_  for Pete’s sake, despite the fact that they were basketball players who stripped easily in locker rooms.

 

Kagami bit his lip nervously and he nodded.

 

Aomine asked, “You gonna go in?”

 

Kagami twitched, suddenly very aware of their situation, and he finally sighed. He couldn’t avoid the inevitable. His red eyes gazed from bottom to top, first assessing the towel that hung dangerously low on Aomine’s hips, to the “V” of his abdomen, to the lean abs still dripping water, up to his broad shoulders, and to his face that held something deep in his eyes.

 

Their eye contact left something sizzling in the both of them. Kagami was starting to heat up and Aomine admired the look of his flustered boyfriend. The dark haired boy smiled softly as he noticed the red tip of Kagami’s ears.

 

He murmured silkily, “See something you like?”

 

Kagami’s hands shook and he brought his face down to stare at the carpet. He tried to growl, “You wish,” but it came out as a small whimper.

 

Aomine felt his stomach churn in the best possible way and he couldn’t resist the urge he had held back for months.

 

He brought his right hand, calloused due to their constant one-on-ones, to Kagami’s face cupping the redhead’s chin gently. He brought Kagami’s gaze back to his own and he stared deep into the red eyes he loved for months. His eyes held questions,  _‘Can I kiss you? Are you okay with me? Do you like me as much as I like you?’_

 

Kagami, for once, didn’t look away. He held his eyes level as something inside him grew. He imagined Aomine’s face during their intimate moments: the time they locked eyes after Kagami won for the first time in a one-on-one match, the time Kagami made Aomine’s favorite dish, the time Aomine gave Kagami his favorite pair of shoes. Kagami’s eyes consented and he hoped Aomine could read his mind because every thought going through him was too embarrassing to say out loud, yet.

 

 _‘Kiss me. You’re fucking perfect. I like you_.’

 

Aomine felt the feeling in his gut grow stronger. He leaned down and his lips fell softly onto Kagami’s.

 

Kagami thought that their first kiss would be feral and filled with sexual tension. He thought it would happen much sooner than it had, but it hadn’t. For that, Kagami felt grateful. His feelings were set in stone and their slow paced relationship strengthened them further. Aomine was lazy, but made the effort to make Kagami happy. He was sometimes brash, but quick to realize his mistakes.

 

Aomine’s hand moved up to soft red locks and he pulled his fingers through once before pushing Kagami’s face closer to his. He felt like he was in heaven. Water slowly dripped down his hair and face to land on his boyfriend’s. The feel of Kagami’s nose against his was sweet. The soft panting Kagami let out when they parted was amazing.

 

Aomine pulled back and his blue orbs held their gaze with Kagami’s red ones.

 

Aomine was pleasantly surprised when Kagami broke out into a grin. The redhead put one hand on Aomine’s shoulder and lifted himself gently off the couch. Kagami whispered, “Wasn’t so bad.”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes but froze when Kagami placed a kiss on his nose. The peck was small and fleeting, yet powerful. It filled Aomine’s heart with emotions so strong, he could have been stabbed and his heart would not stop beating.

 

Aomine felt himself chuckle and he hummed in agreement. Kagami sat back down on the couch only to get back up and flash Aomine his smile.

 

“I’m going to shower now.”

 

Aomine nodded. His eyes followed Kagami as the redhead went down the hallway. He tried to stop himself from being such a sap, but Aomine couldn’t help it. He knew his eyes held adoration and he knew his lips trembled, desperate to feel Kagami’s lips again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it on Tumblr as well! I'm "luvrbutt" over there, so come check me out (I guess?) Haha, happy AoKaga month, lovelies!
> 
> Prompt: Firsts
> 
> Brie


End file.
